The Coin/Memory Trouble
The Coin and Memory Trouble are a two-part episode of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Full plot Voice cast Quotes *'Squdward:' Oh, what do we have here? (pick up a strange coin) Huh? Doesn’t look like any coin I’ve seen before. (he sees Luci; gasps) Whoa! You again!? (Luci gabs the coin) Hey! *'Luci:' Farewell, sucker! (Squidward chases Luci to the sewers, which is one of the entrances to Mr. Pickles' lair, they enter and fight over the coin) *'Squidward:' Give that back! Hey, it’s mine! (takes the coin and Luci runs away) Huh? (Turkey Man, Baby Man, Frog Man, Charlie Brown and Tails are coming, Squidward panics and gets out of the sewers, panting) *'Squidward:' For what this demon wanted the coin? I have to investigate it. ---- (Lola Loud finds a coin similar to the one found by Squdward) *'Lola Loud:' Tyke, what you think about this coin? *'Tyke:' Squidward found a similar coin to this. Maybe, you would go with him to investigate about it. ---- (Walter Wolf kidnaps Lola Loud under the guise of a store employer) *'Water:' The truth is… I don’t know anything about it. *'Lola Loud:' What? *'Walter:' I don’t even work at that antique store. I just go there to pick up little kids. You're the 23rd human I pick up! *'Lola Loud:' Huh? But what about the wolves after us? *'Water:' Those were my grandchildren. They wanted to kill me for not paying my debts with them. *'Lola Loud:' Uh, and your car? *'Walter:' Stole it. What a rush, huh? I really do love young things. What do you say I blow some dust off that vagina, huh? ---- *'SpongeBob:' So, let's get this straight, Gary. You don't want me to defeat the Dirty Bubble? (Gary meows) You know, the Dirty Bubble—terror of the seven seas, arch nemesis of my favorite TV superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and apparently renowned paddleball champion. (Dirty Bubble on the box laughs) Well, I for one, recognize the importance of this undertaking. But whether or not you do remains to be seen. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to it. (Gary slithers off) Pets. Sometimes, I wonder if they understand a word you're saying. (Gary jumps on SpongeBob's face, making him run around and scream) Gary, I hate it when you do that! Now get! (throws him away and grunts) And leave your master to his important affairs. (Gary rolls into his bowl and sees a crumb of food left. A bunch of spiders crawl out of it. Gary packs his things) Hey, I got one! Dirty Bubble, say your prayers. ----(Squidward, Lola Loud and Walter Wolf end up in Mr. Pickles' lair) *'Walter:' The graves! They’re all dug out from the bottom! *'Lola Loud:' Look at this! (They see an underground city) *'Squidward:' What the hell? An underground city? (he looks the two coins) It’s the same symbol on the coins. I’m coming for you, Evil Dog! ---- (Mr. Pickles kills Walter Wolf with a table tennis paddle) *'Lola Loud:' You son of a bitch! Tell me where my siblings' bodies are right now (gabs Walter's gun and points to Mr. Pickles' head) or you’re dead! (one of the Steves appears) You too, man-dog. Where’s them?! *'Steve:' (barks; unmasking, actually Lincoln) Hello, Lola. *'Lola Loud:' Lincoln? You’re alive? How? *'Lincoln:' It all started when I met Mr… (the scene is put on pause and Mickey and Minnie wearing fancy clothes appear) *'Minnie:' You want to watch the ending? Well, you should see the next episode and watch if Lola Loud will investigate why her only brother survied and serves for the Evil Dog or if Gary will to return to SpongeBob's. If you want decide what plot you want to see first, enter "www.darkbox.com" and decide between the Lola Loud and Squidward main plot or the SpongeBob and Gary subplot. Probably at the end, so you'll watch the whole thing. *'Mickey:' There's a whole host of voting options-- friends with benefits, frenemies with frenefits, super friends with wonder pets, all designed to distract you while we take your personal information and use it to apply for credit cards in your name. ---- (Lola Loud and Squidward escape from Mr. Pickles' lair, but Steve/Lincoln appears) *'Lola Loud:' Aah! (grunts, digging up) Aah! No, Lincoln, get off of me! *'Lincoln:' I told you, my name is Steve! And where do you think you’re going?! (barks) ---- *'Steve/Lincoln:' They’ll never believe you, Lola! These animals never believe your lies and neither your truth! *'Lola Loud:' Lincoln, I don't understand. Why you're doing this to me?! *'Steve/Lincoln:'' It's obvious why. When we lived on Royal Woods, you used my hospilaity for your vile efforts, treated everyone like slaves, you beated me up when you tried to run over my leg, you threatened to kill me when you found out that I entered Lana in the pageant, called Rip Hardcore a weirdo, made me serve you at your so-called tea parties, called my plays dumb, got me and Lori blamed for breaking Dad's golf club that you used to hit me with and you didn't realize it was Dad's, broke a promise with me to never complain about Dad's cooking, sprayed perfume in my face, yelled at me when something bad happens, asked me if there's too much mascara, and most of all, you made up false stories just to get me in trouble! You promised to be good, but all of them were a lie and you still treated me like garbage! You nothin' but a so-called princess brat who always thinks the whole world should obey you. But now, Mr. Pickles (barks) showed me the way of the Pavanastra Sluganotharats! (barks) I am forever a Steve, and now that I’m outside the lair, I'll get my revenge and make your life hell! (cackles, barks) *'Squidward:' Not worry, Lola Loud. He'll just make you look crazy. Believe me. The Evil Dog makes this to me all the time. ----(Lola Loud is kidnapped by Mr. Pickles at nighttime) *'Lola Loud:' What the? (she sees something familiar) Lincoln? (She sees Lincoln in his Steve clothing, who talks at her) *'Lincoln:' Lola, I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’ll always remember your beautiful hairstyle who created by myself. *'Lola Loud:' I don't remember it. *'Lincoln:' Oops, I wonder who that was. Well, bye, Lola. *'Lola Loud:' What the? (Lincoln puts his Steve mask and enters a cannon. Mr. Pickles beging crying a fewer tears and makes a farewell to Lincoln, lauching him to space) Nooo! Lincoln! (she then realizes all Steves being surrounding her) What you're seeing to me? (they begin beat her up and screams at horror) (It cuts to the Ark Departaments, where Rabbit prepares the breakfast and then sees a shockfaced Lola Loud) *'Rabbit:' Good morning. What the? I'll not ask why you have this face. (We see Brain Griffin in the space satelite, seeing Lincoln's memories in the part where reveals why he became one of Mr. Pickles' Steves, which it is Mr. Pickles helding a knife to his throat, while they are along with several dead bodies) *'Brain:' This is the weirdest memory yet. *'Lincoln (on computer):' No, don’t kill me. I’ll do anything, anything. (Brian then sees Lincoln's corpse being lauched at the satelite) *'Brian:' Hey, what the hell is that? (Lincoln’s corpse hits and causes the satellite explode) Transcript Trivia